La venganza es rubia y baila la Macarena
by Persefone
Summary: Hay dos tipos de fallas en la vida: Errores y Horrores. Draco Malfoy cometió un horror y ahora no sabe cómo lidiar con ello. Eventual slash HPDM
1. Al final, alguien tendrá que bailar

"La venganza es rubia y baila La Macarena"

Es bien sabido que a lo largo de la vida, las personas pueden cometer dos tipos de equivocaciones: Errores y Horrores. Esta es la historia de cómo lo que parecía ser un pequeño y sin importancia error dentro de los miles de deslices que nuestro querido Príncipe de Slytherin podía cometer, se convierte en una verdadera catástrofe.

Todo comenzó una tarde en un oscuro laboratorio clandestino, mientras que la lluvia torrencial caía en los alrededores del castillo volviéndolos completamente intransitables. Los estudiantes de aquella institución mental disfrazada del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraban en el gran comedor, atiborrándose con tanta azúcar como les fuera posible antes de que llegara la hora de dormir y, por consiguiente, la de levantarse para regresar a sus hogares por vacaciones de navidad al día siguiente.

Todos, menos uno.

Entre calderos malolientes y artefactos tan inentendibles como un examen de matemáticas, un maniático pero laborioso personaje recitaba palabras en otro idioma, con un tono maligno. De fondo, una de las melodías más siniestras de las últimas décadas (algo así como "Yo soy loca con mi tigre… loca, loca, loca"). Una luz brillante se coló por las ventanas del calabozo, y un sonoro trueno arremetió en la oscuridad de la noche.

El oscuro personaje maldijo por lo bajo. Nunca había intentado hacer algo tan difícil como en ese momento. Y, sin embargo… Si lo conseguía, si tenía éxito en su empresa, lograría vengarse del desgraciado que le había humillado a ÉL, Draco-soy-el-rubio-platinado-más-irresistible-del-mundo-Malfoy.

Otro trueno resonó y, junto a éste, algo cayó del escritorio. "¿Qué es esto?" Draco cogió lo que parecía ser una especie de diario de vida. Leyó lo primero que encontró y casi sufre un infarto.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy lo he visto y casi me desmayo ¡Es tan guapo! Su cabello grasoso; su nariz ganchuda; su piel hecha en Hawaian-Closet… ¡LO AMO TANTO! ¿Podrá algún día fijarse en mí? Daría lo que fuera por estar con él. A veces nos imagino juntos disfrutando de nuestro amor: Él, yo, un traje de látex…_

_¡Viene hacia mí! Luego te cuento que pasó… ¡AAAAHHHH!_

_Tuya 4ever&ever, _

_La Hermy que ama a Snappy_

El cerebro de Malfoy demoró unos minutos en comprender el contenido real de la información que acababa de recibir. El silencio permitía escuchar el ruido que Chipi, el ratoncito en su cerebro, hacía al correr en su ruedita para hámster. Diez minutos y un chocolate más tarde, Malfoy figuraba muy instalado en su silla con las piernas estiradas y reposando sobre el escritorio mientras que revisaba frenéticamente las hojas previas a la leída.

_Noviembre 4_

_Querido Diario:_

_Tengo algo increíble que confesarte. Hoy me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien… A quién siempre he tenido que odiar! Hoy me he pillado mirándole con mucha atención y pensando en sus ojos negros, taaaaaaan profundos e interesantes…. ¡Pero no debería pensar así! ¡Es horrible y desagradable y agresivo y con ese aire de misterio que lo hace inevitablemente atractivo! _

_Te lo cuento a ti porque eres lo único en que puedo confiar; si Harry o Ron se llegan a enterar, no lo comprenderían ¡Se espantarían! Quizás me enviarían a San Mungo por creerme demente… Y entonces ¿quién cuidaría de mis experimentos? ¿Quién sobornaría a Harry con ropa interior ajena a cambio de popularidad? ¿Quién evitaría que Ron cantara en la ducha? Y, por todas las amantes barbudas de Merlín ¡¿QUIÉN LE ROBARÍA EL SOMBRERO AL PROFESOR?_

_Debo ir a clases, te cuento más luego._

_Hermy_

Terminó de leer y cerró el cuaderno de golpe. Esto era más de lo que había soñado para comenzar su venganza, ¡era casi como una señal divina! Y una vez que lo lograra, nadie tendría por qué enterarse de lo que había sucedido un mes antes. Miró al interior del caldero que se encontraba a su lado y rió.

Por fin alguien tendría que bailar la macarena. Y esa persona no sería él.


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos viendo:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no son míos, si no de Rowling, y no saca ganancia alguna de su uso esporádico.

Esto será un slash, así que si no les gusta, mejor vayan partiendo

Los entre " " son pensamientos

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Un mes antes<p>

Harry se despertó e hizo el amago de sentarse en la cama, cambiando de idea rápidamente apenas percibió que el dolor de cabeza que le martillaba la sien en sueños, era real y se llamaba la resaca del siglo. "Mierda" pensó mientras procesaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. "Esta es la última vez que invito a los gemelos para que se hagan cargo de la barra. Más vale que pille a Herms y le saque un poco de esa pócima anti-resaca que inventó la última vez".

La velada había sido de aquellas partusas memorables, donde cada diez pasos te encuentras topas con comida; y cada tres, con alcohol. El trío de oro de Gryffindor había sentido la pérdida del interés de la gente en sus personas dado las escazas apariciones de Voldemort en público, por lo que decidieron inventar una nueva excusa para recibir lisonjas.

- Chicos, esto no puede seguir así. La muy desgraciada de la Reina Isabel tiene que arrepentirse por no habernos invitado al matrimonio de William y Kate. Tenemos que recuperar nuestra popularidad AHORA!

- Bueno, pero ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

- Eso, mi querido Ron, es fácil… No tanto como Lavender, pero fácil al fin y al cabo. – Dijo Hermione mientras que deambulaba por el laboratorio clandestino que se había improvisado en una de las torres del castillo.- Vamos a hacer una fiesta donde todo el mundo se emborrache.

Claramente, en este universo y cualquier otro, Hermione sigue siendo la inteligente. Y Ron sigue siendo un galán de porno con acento británico, muy guapo y muy despistado. Y se aman tan secretamente, que todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no hacen casi nada al respecto. El "casi" corresponde justamente a aquellas fiestas en las que se emborrachan, drogan o ambas, en caso del cual se escabullen por ahí a follar hasta el día siguiente.

Ésta era la forma en que Hermione había resuelto para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, sin que Ron sospechara que estaba todo fríamente calculado.

- Vale, pero la última vez fue muy aburrido fiestear sólo entre nosotros Grys: Tú ya desbancaste a todos jugando póker; Ron ya folló con todas las chicas de la torre, y yo ya no tengo a quién mostrarle las fotos de mi última sesión para el calendario, Herms. ¿Cómo se supone que la vamos a hacer interesante? – Un Harry muy angustiado por el síndrome de abstinencia de aduladores oficiales manifestó su inquietud.

- Simple - - dijo la equivalente funcional de Cerebro - - Vamos a invitar a los chicos más malos y sexys que conocemos y generar un poco de polémica, ya sabes, porque nosotros somos más sexys que ellos y, además, el mundo nos ama.

- ¡¿Vamos a invitar al plantel del Barcelona? - - Ron saltó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

- No, idiota, a los Slytherins. Los del Barcelona sí recibieron invitación al matrimonio.

- Todo porque le dije a Henry que mientras no admirara mi belleza más de lo que hago yo mismo, no era mi tipo. - - se lamentó Harry mientras que miraba por la ventana, poniendo su mejor "mirada falabella".

Una vez que Hermione terminó de explicarles lo del inevitable sex appeal que expelen las personas guapas y pedantes, Harry y Ron aceptaron la idea y se dispusieron a colaborar con ella. Hermione se encargó de avisar a las mujeres, Ron trataba con los segundones apetecidos como él mismo, y al chico-que-vivió-y-nunca-más-calló le tocó hacerse cargo del equipo de Quidditch.

Dentro de su infinita vanidad, Harry aún conservaba cierto intelecto que le permitía desempeñar las acciones más importantes en su vida, como diferenciar entre baño de damas y de varones; entender el significado de una corbata colgada en el pilar de la cama con las cortinas cerradas de sus compañeros de cuarto; saber que era el puchinball de Snape; y, por supuesto, recordar que Draco Malfoy era el líder de la casa contraria y del equipo deportivo.

- ¡Hey, Malfoy!

El rubio "naturalmente" platinado se encontraba deambulando por un pasillo del cuarto piso. Al escuchar que una voz muy familiar le llamaba, volteó y alzó las cejas con esa expresión de maldad manipuladora "made in Malfoy"

- ¡Peor que sorpresa tan agradable! ¿Si no es San Potter quién me busca?

- Cállate, hurón. Te tengo una propuesta.

- ¿Indecente?

- Bastante: Fiesta en Gryffindor esta noche, todos los Sly de sexto y séptimo invitados.

- ¿Y qué me ofreces para que vaya? Sabes bien que sin mi, nadie irá a tu mugroso intento de fiesta, Potter.

- Ehh… - - Harry se tomó un par de minutos en lograr que su propio roedor encontrara el queso dentro del laberinto (Y lo hizo!)- - ¡Ya sé! Si vas, puedes tener a Neville por una semana como tu puchinball personal.

- Potter, Longbottom YA es mi puchinball personal, aún sin fiesta de por medio.

- Cierto. Rayos.

Misteriosamente, una lamparita se encendió en la cabeza del rubio, y tuvo una de esas ocurrencias solo posibles en un fic como este.

- La verdad es que siento lástima por ti, Potter, así que sólo por diversión te voy a ayudar. Pero a cambio de que me prometas 24 horas de tu más absoluta obediencia… No podrás decirme que no. ¿Queda claro?

Si bien Harry tiene muchas virtudes, la suspicacia no es una de ellas, por lo que si llega un rubio sexy y malo que le dice ese tipo de cosas, en ningún minuto se le podría ocurrir que sus intenciones no son del todo honestas. Efecto práctico, Harry acepta y se va muy campante a preparar la torre para el magno evento.

Mientras tanto, un geniecillo maligno se sobajea las palmas de las manos entre sí y sonríe con la más genuina maldad. "Ya sabría Potter lo que es bueno", pensó, "al fin tengo una excusa para probar la camisa verde y negro de todo sex symbol slytherin que se precie de tal… Y quizás el traje de látex"

* * *

><p>¿Qué será de Harry en manos de Malfoy?<p>

¿Cómo es que éste cabe en un traje de látex? ¿Cómo respira? (¿respira? Qué básico…)

¿Será realmente posible que Ron no se dé cuenta que Hermione inventa fiestas con alcohol sólo para costarse con él y no tener que lidiar con la vergüenza pública de ser una más de sus fans de la industria porno?

¡¿Y admitir que ha visto porno?

Cualquier interrogante adicional será bienvenida… algo raro está pasando!


End file.
